The present invention is related to monitoring movement, and in particular to systems and methods for monitoring contact between identified criminal elements.
Various approaches have been used to monitor the location and activity of individuals that for one reason or another require additional supervision. As an example, a tracking device may be attached to an individual and used to report the location of the individual at any given time. This information has traditionally been used by, for example, a parole officer assigned to monitor the individual to assure that the individual is staying within the parameters of their parole. Such a monitoring agency system gathers location information associated with a number of individuals being monitored and stores it to a database. This database may then be accessed by an authorized entity to monitor the activity of a given individual. Merely providing location information to a monitoring agent may not allow for effective interruption of criminal activity.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for monitoring entities.